Interlocking Chains
by Tara825c
Summary: Hermione has noticed some changes in everyone around her. What happens when she starts getting attacked by Draco, only to find out it's not really Draco.
1. Interlocking Chains Chapter 1

_**Interlocking Chains Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

"Stupid Malfoy. Oooh I really hate him."  
"Hermione?"  
"Ron, hi."  
"What happened to you?"  
"Why, what ever do you mean?", said Hermione sarcastically.  
"You're soaked!"  
"Oh you mean that. Malfoy thought it would be fun to have his friends trip me after they threw my book."  
"How does that involve you getting wet?"  
"I was outside reading, Ron, by the lake. They took my book and threw it away from the lake and went I walked back to the lake, they tripped me!"  
"You might want to dry off."  
Hermione just looked at Ron. He looked back with a blank expression. "OH!", she yelled and stomped off to the Gryffindor Common room.  
"Hermione what happened to you?", asked Ginny.  
"Malfoy."  
"What about him?" Hermione saw something flicker in Ginny's eyes, she wasn't sure what it was.  
"He did this to me."  
"Oh."  
Hermione went to change her robes and dried her hair. She went back to the common room and saw Harry and Ron.  
"Hermione, come here.", said Harry.  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"I heard what happened with Malfoy."  
"Oh."  
"Yes, I'm sorry."  
"Oh Harry you shouldn't be sorry, I'm fine."  
"I'm not talking about you, I'm saying I'm sorry I wasn't there to beat Malfoy to a pulp. I know your fine."  
_It would still be nice to get some reassurance._  
"Where did Ginny go, Ron?"  
"I don't know."  
"I think she's in the Great Hall for dinner. Come on let's go."

* * *

On there way to the Great Hall Hermione noticed Harry walking faster than usual. "Ron, do you notice anything different about Harry?"  
"Yes, there's plenty different.", Ron snapped.  
Hermione stopped. _What's wrong with him? _They walked into the Great Hall and Hermione sat by Ginny.  
"Hello Ginny."  
Ginny didn't reply she just kept stirring her soup and staring into space. Hermione traveled her line of sight. _The Slytherins, why is she looking over there? _Harry sat in front of Ginny.  
"Hi Ginny."  
"Oh, hello Harry.", she sounded bored.  
"Is everything all right? Are you okay?"  
"Harry she's fine leave her alone!", said Ron in a quite loud stage whisper.  
"Ron, what's wrong with you?", asked Hermione.  
"Nothing I'm fine." Ron left the Great Hall and Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were left with a very pregnant pause. Ginny kept staring at the same spot, which was right past Harry's left shoulder. Harry thought she was looking at him and smiled. When she didn't react he turned and looked. Ginny finally broke the silence.  
"I'm going to go to the dorms. I'll see you later Hermione."  
Hermione looked to Harry. "What's wrong with Ron? Why was he yelling at you like that?"  
"Hermione for once, stay out of it.", Harry snapped. Harry jumped up and left the Great Hall.  
Hermione left as well but went outside and sat. She didn't realize someone had followed her. _Ron's mad at...well everyone. Harry seemed mad at me. Ginny was staring at the Slytherin table. What's going on?_  
"Hello Mudblood." 


	2. Interlocking Chains Chapter 2

I wanted to thank my reviewers so far, you guys rock. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Oh and I forgot my disclaimers last chapter...I really hate them things...but you guys should all know that I don't own anything...if I did would I really spend my time writing fanfiction?**_

* * *

_**

**_Interlocking Chains Chapter 2: Locking the First Chain Link_**

"Oh great, I get to spend my time alone with you."  
"What's wrong mudblood, all your friends realize what you are?"  
"What am I, ferret?", Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
"Filth.", Draco said in such a calm voice, it chill Hermione.  
No smirk appeared on his face, slowly Hermione broke down and jumped up and ran off crying.  
Hermione ran faster and faster to just get away from everything. She was running at a tremendous speed...till she ran right into something. She feared it was a teacher so she just sat on the ground, still crying.  
"Hermione?", asked Ron.  
"Ron. Oh thank Merlin it's you. I was afraid I'd knocked a teacher down."  
"Why are you crying?"  
"It's nothing."  
"No, it's not Hermione. Last time you cried like this you were almost killed by a troll."  
An image of Harry taking his wand out of a troll's nose came to mind. She smiled and Ron put his hand on her shoulder.  
"There's that smile. Tell me, what's wrong?"  
"What's going on with everyone?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ginny's spacing out, Harry's concerned for Ginny more than usual, and you seem mad at...well everyone."  
"I'm sorry for being mean to you. It's wasn't what I meant to do."  
"Why were you mad at Harry?"  
Ron clammed up and wouldn't look at Hermione.  
"Ron..."  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, why are you camping out in the halls? Shouldn't you be in your common rooms, isn't that what they are for?"  
"Yes, Professor Snape."  
"10 points from Gryffindor."  
"But Professor...", Hermione tried to interject.  
"Each!", Snape interrupted.  
Hermione put her head down and started walking to the common room. Ron followed her but before he could get Hermione's attention, Harry found him first.  
"Ron, we need to talk."  
"What about?"  
"You know what."  
"I don't think we need to talk about that anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want to."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't bloody feel like it, do you have a problem with that?", asked Ron as he face started turning red.  
"Yeah I do. I used to be able to talk to you about this kind of stuff."  
"I used to not worry about you try to date my sister." Ron said in a very hushed voice.  
"Ron, I can't help it..."  
"Harry, I don't want to talk about it. Now I'm going to bed, drop it."  
Harry walked to a chair by the fire place and sat down.  
"Harry?"  
"Hey Hermione."  
"Harry, don't get mad at me, but what's going on?"  
"I'm not sure Hermione. Ron is so angry with me."  
"Why?"  
"_I like Ginny._", Harry whispered.  
"What?"  
"I like Ginny."  
"So?"  
"She's Ron's sister hello?", Harry said in a shocked tone.  
"What does that have to do with it?"  
"According to Ron, best friends do not date each other's sister."  
"That makes no sense."  
"I know, but what can I do? I really like Ginny but I don't want to ruin mine and Ron's friendship."  
"Have you talked to Ginny?"  
"No, everytime I try to talk to her she kind of daydreams and then leaves. I don't know how to get her to listen to me."  
"She is acting strange. Maybe I could talk to her for you?"  
"You would? Wait, Ron wouldn't like that."  
"Harry, who cares? Ron needs to understand that his sister is going to date. He should be happy that it is you and not...oh I don't know, Malfoy." Harry cringed at the thought.  
"But still, that is his baby sister."  
"Oh well, why do you think he would have a problem with this?"  
"I don't know. This has to be some male bonding I have no knowledge of."  
Harry sat in silence for a while. Finally he looked up at Hermione with a look of wonder. "Maybe he's afraid Ginny will replace him."  
"I never thought of that. Is Ron like that?"  
"I didn't think so. But then again I didn't think he would over react like this."  
Little did the two know, Ron was listening from the door.


	3. Interlocking Chains Chapter 3

I just wanna think my reviewers...you guys rock...this chapter is kinda crazy...some people didn't understand it..I hope you guys do...enjoy!

* * *

_**Interlocking Chains Chapter 3: Locking the Second Chain, Dropping the Third**_

_How can they say that?_ **_Because it's true_** said a small voice in Ron's head. _It is not. I do not think my sister can replace me, because she can't. I have put my mark on this friendship. **Marks can be erased **Shut up! I'm not listening to you. **You'll have to eventually when all your friends leave you** They won't. **They will, they don't need you anymore. Look at them, sitting together in front of the fire. It's not enough he's moving in on your sister but your girl too **Why would he do that?_ Ron, defeated, walked to his bed and laid down trying to get rid of the pain in his heart.

Ginny laid in her bed. _Why was I so mean to her? She didn't deserve that. **Yes she did. She was taking Draco **No she wasn't. She doesn't like him. **What make you think that? When has she ever shown extreme dislike? **She hit him in their 3rd year. **Wow, you could hit guys to, does that mean you hate them? **He'd called her a mudblood. **So did you**_Ginny cried herself to sleep.

Hermione went to bed thinking. _Draco would never be mean to me like that for no reason. He never has been, he was always provoked. Why did he pick now to act like this?_

**The Next Day **

Hermione saw Ron sitting at the table eating in the Great Hall. "Hey Ron."

"Hermione."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm perfect."

"No you not."

Ron looked at Hermione with an evil gleam. "I'm fine, if only we could REPLACE you with a mime."

"How do you know what a mime is?"

_What is a mime?_ Ron asked himself. **_You're not dumb, you know what a mime is, why else would you say it?_ **"I know what a mime is Hermione. I'm not dumb. Why else would I say mime if I didn't know what it meant?", Ron said as if spitting venom.

"Ron what's wrong with you?", said Hermione tears quickly building up.

"Save your tears Hermione. You can REPLACE ME with someone who cares.", he turned and walked away, but under his breath said, "Ginny sounds perfect for the job." Hermione heard him and gasped.

She ran out of the hall and straight into Draco.

"Oh, watch in Granger."

"Sorry.", she mumbled looking down.

"Granger, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying, normally you have some retort to what I say."

"I'm not lying Malfoy."

"Yes you are. What's wrong?"

"Why do you care! Huh? Wasn't it last night you were calling me a mudblood and saying I was filth!"

"Granger, what in bloody hell are you talking about? I never say you last night after you ran out of the Great Hall?"

"You liar. You know what you said to me."

"I swear to you on all that is Merlin, I did not call you filth.", he said looking her straight in her eyes.

Ginny stood in the shadows listening to Draco and Hermione interact.

"Malfoy, I know it was you. Who else..." Hermione gasped. "Polyjuice.", she whispered.

"Polyjuice, what's that?"

"It's a spell that when used with something belonging to a person, you change into them.""What do you mean?"  
"Like hair, skin, blood, I guess anything that's human can be used. You change for one hour at a time.", Hermione spoke very quickly. She began mumbling trying to figure out what was happening to her.

Ginny wanted to slam her head against the wall. _Hermione's not stupid I should have known she'd figure it out.** But you didn't, you let her find out. You must not have been mean enough, you should have found something to make her never want to speak to Draco again. You have failed **No! She'll never find out I did it. Never because I won't let her._


	4. Interlocking Chains Chapter 4

_**Interlocking Chains Chapter 4: Locking the Third, Losing the Fourth**_

"Granger, you wanna slow down?", yelled Draco running behind her.  
"Why are you following me?", Hermione called back.  
"You were talking like a mad woman. Slow down!"  
"No, you just hurry up." She ran into the library and started searching.  
Draco sat down at a table trying to catch his breath. "What are you looking for?"  
"Polyjuice."  
Draco laughed. "I'm sure you won't find it in a book."  
"No, you ninny. I looking for more information. I've tried it before when we changed to trick you." She gasped and covered her mouth.  
Draco looked up at Hermione. "Trick me, why did you try to trick me?"  
"No reason.", she said as she turned around searching.  
"Granger, why did you try to trick me?", he said standing up walking towards her.  
"No reason, Malfoy."  
"Granger, don't lie to me." He turned her around. "Why did you try to trick me?", he said in a calm voice.  
"It was second year. When the Chamber of Secrets was open. We were trying to find out who was the Heir of Slytherin. We thought it was you. So we decided to use Polyjuice to change."  
"What a minute we? Who's we?"  
"Me, Harry and Ron?"  
"Of course, the Golden Trio out to save the day."  
"We needed to know if it was you. So we made it and then we changed. Ron and Harry became Crabbe and Goyle."  
"What about you?"  
"I didn't do it.", she said looking to the ground.  
"You said we changed. Who were you?"  
"I was a cat!"  
Draco started to laugh and Hermione pushed him away. "Shut up." She turned around and then saw the book. She sat down and started reading. Draco watched her read finally she slammed the book closed and put it back on the shelf. "It's not telling me what I need to know."  
"Granger, I hate to break it to you, but a book isn't going to tell you who it was pretending to be me."  
"I know that Malfoy. I needed to know more information about it, but I knew all that the book said already."  
"Granger you're the smartest girl in our class. You don't need a book to figure it out."  
Hermione looked at Draco then turned around and left the library. She went outside and sat thinking.  
"You are the smartest. But do you not possess any Gryffindor courage? Is it just Potter who can figure things out? Are you just there to fill his mind with knowledge.", said Draco.  
"I have courage."  
"No you don't. You have smarts. You belong in a muggle school with your own kind."  
"You're not Malfoy."  
"Granger, are you that dumb? I am Draco Malfoy."  
"No you're not."  
Draco grabbed her arms and shook her. "Yes I am."  
"No you're not."  
"Then who am I?", he yelled shaking her harder.  
She slapped him. "I don't know who you are, but you're not Malfoy."  
He pushed her against the wall and took off. She slid down the wall and started crying and shaking.


	5. Interlocking Chains Chapter 5

**Mysteriouscharm** I want to thank you for reviewing my new chapter from my departure..you rock!**_

* * *

_**

Interlocking Chains Chapter 5: Losing the Fourth, Dropping the Fifth

Hermione shook the whole way up to the Gryffindor tower. She was on the look out for Draco or the other Draco. She finally walked in and saw Harry sitting by the fire.  
"Hermione, what's wrong with you, are you okay?", Harry asked in alarm as he got up and walked to her.  
"No.", she whispered. She started crying again and just held herself as she fell to the ground.  
"Hermione, what happened?"  
She wouldn't answer him, she just sat there crying and shaking. Harry sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. For what seemed like forever Hermione cried and shook in silence. Finally she stood up and Harry stood with her. She walked to the girl's dorm and walked in. Ginny ran into her.  
"Hermione, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Ginny.", she said in a monotone.  
She entered the room and left Ginny and Harry together.  
"Hi Harry.", said Ginny smiling.  
"Hello Ginny.", said Harry distractedly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm worried about Hermione."  
"Why?", said Ginny angry.  
"Why? Ginny did you not see her? She is so withdrawn, she's been crying and shaking for almost an hour now." Just then Ron came out of the boys' dorm running a hand threw his wet hair.  
"Hey everyone, what's going on?", Ron said slowly once he realized something was wrong.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Umm, no where. Why?"  
"Hermione's really upset, she's been crying for about the past hour."  
"Oh, that's too bad, do you know what's wrong?"  
To Harry the first part of what Ron said seemed sarcastic. "I have no clue, maybe you know?"  
"No, sorry, I have no clue what could be bothering her. Ginny?"  
"Why would I know what's bothering her?", Ginny said still sounding mad.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"What do you mean, what's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me."

* * *

Hermione sat in her room on her bed. Her wrists were really hurting her. She finally pulled up the sleeves on her ropes and saw the purple finger marks across her wrists. She ran her fingers over them and hissed in pain, tears build up in her eyes. She found a mirror and raised the back of her robe up to find purple and blue bruises on her back. She ran to her pillow and screamed into in as she started to cry again. Hermione woke up when someone started to shake her, violently.  
"Hermione, it's time for classes wake up.", said Ginny.  
She shot up and regretted it. Pain shot up her back as she hissed in pain and laid back down.  
"What's wrong with you?", said Ginny, voice full of attitude.  
"My back..it's sore. I'll be down soon, just let me get cleaned up."  
"Hurry up, don't want to be late.", said Ginny teasingly.  
Hermione looked at her wrists and back again...they were turning black. When she got dressed she made sure she wore longsleeves in case her robe sleeves rode up. She started towards the Great Hall, head held down, she wanted to become invisible. Still looking down she ran right into someone and fell to the ground, screaming as her back hit the ground.  
"Hermione! Are you okay?". Hermione looked into the eyes of Draco.  
She tried to scramble away as fast as she could no matter how much it hurt.  
"Hermione, stop. Are you okay?", he grabbed her foot to make her stop.  
"Get away from me."  
"What? No, it's me I swear. It's me Draco. What's wrong?"  
As she was trying to get away, Draco's eyes caught the black skin across her wrists. "What happened to you?", he asked pulling away from her.  
"You happened to me."  
"What?"  
"I want you to stay away from me."  
"Why?"  
"Why? Why! Someone attacked me last night. My back is as bad, if not worst, then my back. Someone who looked like you." She hissed in pain from being so tense.  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I had no clue."  
"Someone obviously doesn't want us around each other and it's not like we're best friends so let's just stay away from each other."  
"I want to know who this person is."  
"So do I. This person keeps on hurting me, first emotionally, now physically. I don't want to be hurt or worse...so just stay away from me." Hermione climbed off the ground and went into the Great Hall and left Draco speechless. 


	6. Interlocking Chains Chapter 6

**mysteriouscharm**- you still reviewed..which warms my heart...aww...lol. So here's a new chapter, this one's just for you:)_**

* * *

**_

**_Interlocking Chains Chapter 6: Finding the Fourth and Fifth, Guarding the Sixth_**

Hermione was walking threw the hallway when someone jerked her into a classroom. She screamed and tried to get out.  
"Calm down it's me.", said a soft voice.  
"Malfoy?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? How have you been doing?"  
"I'm fine. I feel like someone's been following me."  
"I have.", Draco said softly.  
"Why?"  
"Because, you are hurt because of me. It's not right, I want to make sure you're okay.", he reached out and touched her cheek.  
She jerked away from his hand. "Don't."  
He grabbed her hand and looked at her wrists. "They look better. I'm so sorry someone did this to you. I've been trying to find some spells to fix your bruises. I found one. _Is est decorus quod postulo haud frendo , commodo aufero turpis puteulanus._", he said waving his wand over her wrists. He turned her around and repeated the spell. "If it doesn't work let me know." He left the classroom and walked past a very withdrawn Ginny who was standing next to a fuming Ron.  
"Wasn't Hermione pulled in there?"  
"Yes.", said Ginny getting angrier by the second.  
"I'm going to go see if she's okay." He walked to the classroom and knocked. Hermione opened the door.  
"Oh Ron, hi."  
"Are you okay?", he said with concern.  
"I'm fine."  
"Then why in the name of Merlin were you in an empty classroom with Malfoy?"  
"He needed to talk to me. You don't need to worry Ron. I'm fine.", She said walking away. She spoke so calm yet completely monotone, as if the life had been removed from her.

Hermione was sitting outside by herself when someone walked up behind her. She had been sitting on a stone bench, now she found herself lying on the ground.  
"I told you to stay away from me.", said Draco.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Stay away from me I don't want to be around filth like you."  
"Stay away from me. I don't even know who you are."  
"Funny Granger, you don't know the boy you were in a classroom with?"  
"You're not him. If you were why would you pull me in there?"  
"To mess with your head. I don't like you Granger, you disgust me." He kicked her in the ribs twice then turned and left. Hermione laid there and cried.

"Oh my dear word.", said Professor McGonagall. She ran to Professor Dumbledore and then Madam Pomfrey. They gathered the girl and took her to the Hospital Wing. People gathered around her and watched her. But no one more than Draco Malfoy. He knew what had happened, what else could it have been? It had to have been the person pretending to be him, so he felt it was his fault. He had been 3 days since he last seen Hermione before dragging her into the classroom, nothing had happened to her. Who ever this person is, is out for blood.

* * *

Hermione woke up and saw a blonde head on her bed beside her hand. She lightly ran her hand over the hair smiling at how soft it was. He woke up and looked at her.  
"Hermione.", he breathed. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, if I hadn't of dragged you in there, none of this would have happened.", he said close to tears.  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"You had a broken rib but Madam Pomfrey fixed it."  
"No, why is someone doing this to me? I've never tried to hurt anyone, I stay in my books and out of people's business, but still someone is trying to hurt me. It's not fair. I wish I had never came here.", she started crying softly.  
"Hermione, no! Don't you ever wish that. You are one of the greatest minds to ever cross Hogwarts and I'm not going to watch you throw that way just because someone wants to hurt you. I'll stay with you, or I'll make someone else say with you when I can't. You have got to keep going on with school so you can get away from here and be something.", Draco spoke with such passion, it made Hermione want to get out of bed and start her studies.  
"Umm, Malfoy?", Hermione looked and saw Ron and Harry. "Can we see here?"  
"Weasley, stay with her, I need to speak with Potter." Harry followed Draco and Hermione and Ron listened to what they said.  
"I need you to stay with Hermione whenever I'm not with her."  
"Why?"  
"It's my fault she's here."  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and Draco's voice came out croaking. "Potter stop, I didn't do it. Someone who was pretending to be me." Draco started coughing.  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?", Harry said with venom.  
"Someone is using Polyjuice to be me. And they have been horrible to Hermione. They put bruises all over her and everything. So I need you to be with her when I am not."  
"If you're the cause, why don't you just stay away from her?"  
"Because, I want to find out who's doing this."  
"Fine, I'll help but only for Hermione."  
"I wouldn't expect any more from you, Potter.", Draco said with attitude. 


	7. Interlocking Chains Chapter 7

mysteriouscharm- Thanks for your review you rock! So, here's the new chapter, I hope you and everyone else enjoys it!  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Interlocking Chains Chapter 7: Reflecting the Seventh_**

"Everyone welcome, the newest couple, Draco and Hermione.", Pansy Parkinson said.  
"Pansy, go stun yourself.", said Draco in a cold voice. "Come on Hermione."  
They walked to her class and Draco waited till she was seated in her seat in the front of the classroom, then he left and went to his class.  
"Why are you with her Draco?", said Pansy.  
"I'm not with her. I'm just helping her."  
"She's a mudblood Draco, she's not one of us. Don't taint yourself to help a Gryffindor. She's a genus, she doesn't need your help."  
"Pansy, she was in the Hospital Wing overnight, she needs me to help her."  
"What are you going to do when the big bad boogie man comes for Granger, send your minions after it? Face it Draco, you're not powerful, you're just a scared little boy with a big name.", Pansy turned around and started walking away, quite pleased with what she said.  
"Then why did you try to be with me for so long?", Draco yelled at her retreating figure.  
"Because you impressed me."  
Draco ran to catch up to her. "What made you change your mind?"  
"You have such a big head, Draco. You think because you're a Malfoy that you can get what you want. And if it's not up to your standards, you cast it aside. You won't get everything you want, messing with a Mudblood will make it ten times harder. Think of everything your family worked for and you're going to throw it away by being seen with her."  
"My family? My family! They were death eaters! They worshipped evil! They made everyone fear them! Why would I want to keep that?"  
"Because it's who you are! Draco, wake up! This veil over your eyes isn't working, you know who you are and how you act. This whole, helping the Mudblood is just an act, be true to yourself and be ruthless. You're going to throw everything away if not!", she finally turned and walked away mumbling to herself.  
Draco stood thinking, was he really throwing it all away? Did he really want to live up to the Malfoy name, or was he starting to like this new Draco?

Harry walked Hermione to the Great Hall, she sat down and looked to the Sytherin Table, Draco was looking dead at her.  
"_Are you okay?_", he mouthed.  
"_I'm fine._", she mouthed back. Before she could say another word Ginny sat infront of her, and Ron sat on her other side.  
"Hello Hermione. Are you feeling better?", asked Ron, he face showed his concern.  
"Yes, Ron. I'm fine, thank you for asking."  
"What was wrong with you?", asked Ginny.  
"Did you not know?", asked Harry with a voice of disbelief. "Did you not go see her?"  
"Obviously not, if I have no clue what's wrong with her?"  
"She was beaten up outside yesterday."  
"Beaten up? Hermione, you're a witch, shouldn't you know something to stop them?", Ginny said in a smooth challenging voice.  
"I didn't have time to think."  
"Of course not. You know what, I'm not very hungry." Ginny stood up and left the Great Hall.  
"I have no clue what's wrong with her. Do you Ron?"  
"No, I don't have a clue."  
"It's okay, I'm just going to leave.", Hermione spoke with a broken voice. She jumped up and took off. Draco who had been watching her, followed her and grabbed her arm.  
"Hey, where are you going? I thought you told me you would leave without me or Potter?"  
"I just had to get away."  
"Why?"  
"Ginny."  
"Weasley's little sister?", Draco looked at her ridiculously.  
"She made me feel dumb."  
"How?", again he looked at her like she was crazy.  
"I should be able to fight off who's ever doing this to me. But I never do."  
"You have no time to react. This person means to harm you, I'm afraid your wand won't help you, and that does shake me to the core."  
"Good afternoon Draco.", said Pansy passing by with Slytherins.  
"Afternoon Pansy." Hermione saw him stiffen.  
After they passed by Hermione noticed that Draco still did not loosen up and was still very much tense.  
"Are you okay?", she asked.  
"I'm fine.", he answered quickly.  
"You look deep in thought."  
"I am."  
"Why?"  
"I'm wondering if my family name is worth it."


	8. Interlocking Chains Chapter 8

mysteriouscharm & defyingXXXgravity- Thanks for your reviews! I love your opnions makes me feel quite important..lol. So, here's the new chapter..enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Interlocking Chains Chapter 8: Guarding the Eight_**

"Worth it? What do you mean?"

"Just worth it."  
"Worth what?"  
"Hermione just don't okay? Leave it alone, it doesn't concern you."  
"Doesn't concern me? You're supposed to protect me, how can you be prepared if your mind is elsewhere?", said Hermione getting nervous.  
"Don't start! I'm trying to keep a level head here, I do not need you to come at me all worried.", he said at first shouting, then lowering his voice.  
"I'm not worried I'm just nervous."  
"Where do you want to go?", Draco asked in a very bored tone.  
"I was hoping to just walk around."  
"I don't want to walk around Hermione."  
"Why, can't you walk and think at the same time?", Hermione said with an eyebrow raised.  
"I can, but I prefer not to."  
"Preferring gets you no where."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that when you prefer to still think your better.", said Pansy coming up behind them.  
"What in bloody hell are you doing following me? Don't you have something better to do then act on some sick childhood obsession?", yelled Draco.  
"Scared you didn't I?" she said very calmly.  
Hermione noted that while her voice didn't break in sadness, her eyes showed otherwise.  
"Come on, I know where I want to go.", Hermione said trying to drag Draco away.  
Draco stood his ground, "Do you have a point to following me around Pansy?"  
"No, I just know it gets under your skin. And that is a very fun place to be."  
"You're doing this to get a rise out of me! How's this for a rise? Is this what you want, me to get angry? Are you wanting me to slap you or something!"  
"If it gets you close to me.", Pansy said sadistically.  
"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you!", Draco was still shouting.  
"Come on, Draco.", Hermione said fiercely pulling on his arm.  
Draco turned around and looked at her in shock.  
"Oooh, she used your name. Is that what you want from a Mudblood, her being allowed to say your name, as if she's worth anything?"  
Draco's mouth opened and closed several times without sound. Finally he turned and looked at Pansy. Hermione jerked away from him and ran. Draco tried to go after her but Pansy grasped his arm tightly.  
"Don't destroy yourself Draco. She's not worth, what's going to happen between you too? Oh, you marry and she invites you to her parents' with all there muggle things?"  
"Who said anything was going to happen between us?"  
"I did, because I can look in your eyes and tell. You're starting to like her."  
"No, I'm just helping her.", Draco said unsure.  
"Oh, you sound so confident.", Pansy mocked.  
"I don't like her, Pansy. Just because I help people doesn't mean I like them."  
"I must mean that Draco, why else would you help her, you never wanted to before. I can see it in your eyes Draco, just wait till her parents find out who's been helping her, 'The Heir of A Death Eater'. See you later Heir."

Hermione was crying in a corner she thought was unnoticeable.  
"Pansy's truth a little too much for you?", asked Draco.  
"Draco?"  
"Don't call me that, Pansy's right. You aren't worthy enough to say my name!", Draco screamed. He reached over and grabbed her hair and jerked her towards him. "You don't even have the worth to breath in my presence.", he whispered harshly in her ear.  
"What's going on!", yelled Draco. They looked over and saw another Draco. The Draco not pulling her hair ran over and jerked Evil Draco off of Hermione. Evil Draco still had some of Hermione's hair in his hands and when Draco pulled Evil Draco off, he in turn pulled Hermione's hair. Both Draco's started fighting and Hermione got so confused. She used her brain and pulled out her wand and pointed. Both turned towards her.  
"Which one of you is Draco?"  
"I'm Draco!"  
"No, I'm Draco, Hermione don't listen to him."  
Hermione looked between the two and started to move her wand to the left.  
"No! Hermione don't!" She turned to the right. "Hermione, you know it's me. I wouldn't hurt you, it's that one." Hermione turned to the left and pointed her wand.  
"Stupefy!", she screamed. A red bolt shot out and hit one of the Dracos. He fell to the ground knocked out. The not knocked out Draco walked towards her very closely. He stopped right in front of her and kicked her in the stomach, "Wrong Draco, Darling." Then he turned and ran off.  
Hermione leaned over gasping for breath. She started crying and crawled over to Draco. "I'm so sorry. Wake up. Wake up." She laid on his chest and let the beating of his heart lull her to sleep.

"Hermione? Wake up."  
"Draco? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Draco."  
"It's okay. We have to be careful, come on. Let me take you to your dorm."  
Draco walked to his dorm and when he walked in everyone looked up. "Where have you been?", asked Malcolm Baddock.  
"Around."  
He went straight to his room and started writing a letter to his mother.

The Saturday, the next day was when the owls arrived. Draco received a letter that feel quickly. While Hermione received a box of mints from her parents. Later on Harry was walking Hermione to her dorm when Draco stopped them both.  
"Potter, you go on I need to talk to Hermione."  
"Draco?"  
"Yes, it's me. It's okay."  
Harry walked away after looking Draco over. Then Draco turned to Hermione. He held out an envelope to Hermione. "Open it."  
She did and a ring fell out onto her palm. "What's this for?"  
"You're going to wear it, it has a charm on it."  
She went to put it on her finger when Draco stopped her. "Woah, hold on! Don't put it on your finger!"  
"Why?"  
"It a family heirloom, and it's mean for who I want to marry. You're going to wear it around your neck...and when you're near me you'll feel it warm."  
"So it's going to keep me warm at all times?"  
"Yes, but only when I'm near you. So hopefully you'll be able to tell it's me. If you ever have to deal with what you did last night then I'll walk towards you so you know it's me."  
"Thank you for doing this Draco. I don't know if I've ever said it or not...but I really appreciate all you're doing for me. I know it's not easy for you."  
"No it's not, but I'm doing this for you, because you don't deserve to be treated this way.


	9. Interlocking Chains Chapter 9

**Interlocking Chains Chapter 9: Teasing the Ninth  
**

**

* * *

**

_Thank you to Hazelocean, Spikesdreamer, Hermione Charlotte Granger, and mysteriouscharm for your reviews..you guys seriously rock! This chapter is really short...and I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently...please dont' throw stones...i bruise easy...lol! Here comes the fluff!_

* * *

Heat was coming from the base of her neck. It started at her neck and when to her chest down her arms threw her fingertips and all the way down to her toes. She smiled and looked around, her smile dropped when she couldn't see him. Harry noticed her smile and then stop. "What's wrong Hermione?"  
"Umm, nothing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I just thought I saw something."  
Harry leaned down to her ear. "Draco?"  
"Yes. Well more like felt him, I didn't see him."  
"That's why your smile fell."  
"Must you know everything?"  
"Yes, it's in the rules."  
"What rules?"  
"I do hope I'm not interrupting", said Draco with a grin.  
"Speak of the Devil."  
"I'm not the devil, if I was I'd be much hotter." Hermione giggled and Harry rolled his eyes at the corny joke. "So Potter, can I steal Hermione for a few?"  
"Be my guest, she was getting quite boring."  
"Oh thanks Harry." Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her from Harry. "You felt me?"  
"Yes."  
"I saw you looking around." Draco was whispering very discreetly in her ear. "That's why I hid from you."  
"You're so evil. Harry will eventually figure out the ring, he noticed me looking around."  
"Plus you told him you felt me. That can't help."  
"Funny."  
"You did think my devil joke was funny."  
"It was, very witty."  
Draco grinned. "Witty, hmm, not something most people associate with me. So, how has your day been?"  
"Very uneventful. You should know, you've been following me all day."  
"I like to consider it stalking."  
Hermione started laughing and Draco smiled. "You should do that more."  
"Do what more?"  
"Smile, it makes your eyes sparkle, very cute."  
"I don't want to be cute. I want to be ruggedly handsome."  
"Oh yes, that's very becoming on a boy."  
"Boy? Little girl I am a man."  
"Since when?", Hermione asked with a smile.  
"Since forever.", said Draco getting dangerously close to Hermione's face.  
"You shouldn't do that."  
"Do what?", he said breathlessly.  
"Get so close to me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I might do something crazy like kiss you."  
"Why is that crazy?", asked Draco as he leaned over and kissed Hermione.


End file.
